Absolutely Despicable
by TheMasterPlan7823
Summary: Down on his luck and unwanted by a uncaring society, Alex finds a new home that can accept him for the so called 'monster' that he is. One that will teach him how to topple a corrupt world and bring the fight to super heroes that think they're too good for morals
1. Knocked down, but not out

I didn't have anything to my name, at least not anymore, especially after that one superhero thought it would be a good idea to 'bring my family to justice'. It's not like they did anything wrong! We weren't cooking drugs or trying to develop some 'super ultra evil nuke formula of doom-struction', they were just being the good doctors that they were, and they had a license to make their own medicines and sell them too. But what was the first thing that Captian Dipshit did as soon as he flew through the window? Destroy any evidence of my parents medical license and them having not sold anything 'helped' in his case, beat my father to a pulp and proceeded to have his way with my mother, and who were the ones to end up going to prison for this? My parents!

'I need to find a way to get back at him!' I thought to myself as I wondered the streets of Neotropolis, 'A weakness of some kind? Or is he one of those types who don't have one?'

All I had on my person was a few bottles of water, a change of underwear, a black t shirt with a fractured red star on it, and a pair of white sweat pants that have turned grey from getting so dirty. I'm seventeen now, I usually go out to buy snacks and I even walk to school, but walking alone like this was really starting to get to me. But I had a plan, I heard that there was a super villain that lived in a black mansion a ways from the central city, a villain so good at being bad that he has killed at least three super heroes in the past. I'll just hope he'll let me live there, It's coming down hard...

 _Two hours of walking later_

I'm guessing that this mansion is made from mahogany, makes me wonder how much this is worth. I pressed the doorbell and a low bell chimed under a bunch of whirring noises, I looked up and saw a comical amount of weapons. Missiles, machine guns, a gauss rifle, I think I saw a giant fly swatter in there somewhere. I didn't have time to think about it though, as I heard several locks being opened. A guy in a blue exploding plane shirt and lab coat with a paper bag over his head peered through the door.

"H-hello?" He asked.

"Is this the home of Black Hat?" I responded.

Paper bag nodded as he opened the door and let me inside, rain water soaking my hair and clothes. I threw my bag of empty water bottles to the floor as I tried to find a seat, I saw one underneath a large painting of a guy in a black and red suit, he had pitch black skin and a large pointy toothed grin, a top hat with a red stripe, and a monocle, I'm guessing this guy is a egocentric narcissist.

"I'm gonna go get a few things, I'll be back in a sec." The paper bag said as he walked into another room.

I sat down in a lovely leather arm chair and leaned back into it when I got adjusted.

"What do you mean you let a child in?!"

"I-I couldn't just leave him outside!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We are EVVVIIIIIIIL! We're not supposed to give a damn about this sort of thing!"

"But he said he was looking for you..."

Took less than I expected, I slapped my knees and pulled myself out of the chair, trying my best to fix my hair. Paper bag was pushed violently into the room as Black Hat himself came before me.

"Are you lost, boy?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"No, I'm where I need to be." I replied.

Black Hat chuckled and motioned me to follow, he led me to the dining hall, where there was a large table with a what looks like a Victorian parties worth of food, roast beef, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, freshly baked bread.

"Tell me what it is you're looking for." Black Hat said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly put the words together and explained my situation, seems that Black Hat actually bought it, because he had this forlorn expression as he listened.

"...So basically, that hero needs to die." I said.

"Fight fire with fire as they say, welcome aboard." Black Hat said as he extended his hand towards me.

My eyes widened as it hit me, this guy actually accepted me into his care. With his help, I'll be able to do some sort of heroic evil. I slowly reached for his hand and grasped it tightly, a black and red gas cloud coiled in a snakelike motion. As it reached my body, it slowly enveloped me. My clothes changed, I got a long black coat, grey pants, and a pair of nice leather shoes, I'm sensing a pattern here. Not bad, if I say so myself.

"So, a villain birthed by revenge, not the worst backstory, but there have been worse. Kind of reminds me of my salad days... When I was the leader of a Mexican drug cartel..." He seemed to be lost in his youth.

Leader of a drug cartel, eh? Guessing he didn't look the way he does now. Aside from that, I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some of the roast beef and bread, never really liked mashed potatoes, sweet or otherwise because I've always been more of a fries and chips sort of guy. Black Hat stood up and tussled at my hair before leaving the room.

"You can have any of the two vacant rooms upstairs, the one with the black door is mine and the one that has metal plating is Flug's." He said before going upstairs.

 **The voice for the being in the mask is Rick Miller**

There were two doors, one was colored a lovely crimson and the other a pastel green. So, I picked the one that had my colors on it! Inside was a queen sized bed with red bedsheets and white blanket(making me feel like I'm sleeping a a red velvet cake), white pillows, red shag carpeting, a desk and swivel chair, red painted walls, and a mahogany nightstand.

"Finally, a warm place to sleep..." I tiredly said before throwing myself on the floor and feeling something jab into my chest.

I got up and sat on my knees, rapidly patting my torso and eventually caught the feeling of something in my left breast pocket. I reached inside of the coat and pulled out a strange mask, it is of the full face variety, with holes in the nose for breathing, something about it screams 'sacrificial use only'.

I slowly placed the mask over my face, the inside was rather cold, to be frank. I took off my coat and boots. Then dove headfirst into a closet and found the sweat pants I wore on the way here, only they were clean and on the white side of grey. Tucking myself under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Hey..._

...

 _Wake up..._

...Wha?

 _Wake. Up. Now!_

What the-? Who's there?

 _Who I am doesn't matter. Who you are is the more interesting question..._

Am I going insane? I'm hearing voices now...

 _No, I can assure you that your sanity is still intact, I'm just here to make sure something exciting happens_

If I can't ask 'who', will you at least tell me 'what' you are?

 _I guess the only way to describe me is... well, you did call me a voice in your head, so I'll go with that_

It still doesn't explain anything

 _Maybe it's for the best you don't know, answers will come in due time, sleep now, there is much for you in the coming hours_

* * *

I woke up with Black Hat looming over me, a malevolent grin plastered on his face.

"Morning, Zed." He said, "Flug an' I have a little... experiment we'd like to preform, and you'd be the test subject."

I rolled my eyes and out the bed I went, falling on my face. Black Hat's face went straight and his tone a little more casual.

"There's some eggs and bacon downstairs if yer hungry. But meet us in the lab in twenty minutes."

I picked myself off the floor and walked over to the bathroom, quickly hopping in the shower, brushing my teeth, and did my business. After that, I walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast and necked some orange juice. Sluggishly, I walked into the lab and saw the doc and Black Hat, both standing around a chemistry table.

"...Yes, I know! But it might kill him!" The doctor yelled.

"So? Just another corpse to fertilize the garden." Black Hat nonchalantly answered.

"Seriously, boss?! He might be a reliable asset!" The doctor retorted.

"Emphasis on might. That's only if he survives." Black Hat replied.

I cleared my throat and the both of them turned, the doctor and top hat turned to me, the doctor sweating like a greasy pig and Black Hat with his winning smile. My glances at Black Hat went unnoticed, or he didn't seem to care. Maybe his words hold some weight, if this experiment fails, it could prove to be fatal.

"Good to see your out and about, but before we start, what would your name be?" Black Hat asked.

I coughed, "Alex Blutig..."

The doctor pulled out a syringe filled with a glowing red liquid in it. I could only wonder what that would do. Seems the doctor caught my curiosity, because he started ranting.

"This here is a mutagenic modifier, once ingested, it'll make you stronger and faster without need of a long and tedious workout program."

My mind trailed off shortly after he finished, I noticed the chair in between us, I took a seat and held up my arm.

"Eager to start? Well then... Flug?" Black Hat said.

Flug walked over to me, restraining my arms and legs with belts on the chair. I would've asked what these were for if I didn't remember why these are on wheelchairs for mental patients, keep them from hurting themselves or others. He stuck the needle in my arm and pressed the plunger, whatever was in there, it hurt... a lot! Eventually, I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of dirt being moved out of the ground.

"Well, we tried..." Black Hat's voice said.

"I honestly thought he'd live. We'll need another subject, boss." Flug's voice.

I shot up and gasped for air, clutching my throat and coughing. They both looked at me, Black Hat with a strange form of satisfied surprise and Flug, from what I assume, was horrified to see the 'dead' rise from sleep.

"B..b-b-but you were d-d-dead!" He stammered out.

I looked down at myself, my body didn't change too much, like the doctor advertised. But I felt more energetic than normal, like I ate fifty wheelbarrows worth of pixie sticks!

"You look a bit more spritely." Black Hat said condescendingly.

I smirked in his direction, my way of asking 'what's next?', he caught on quickly. Folding his arms when Flug picked himself off the ground.

"Follow me, there is much for us to discuss... Zed." He said.

A smirk spread across my face, I can already tell that things are going to be a lot more fun.


	2. A bittersweet reunion

An injection of multiple drugs giving a guy super enhanced abilities, where have I heard that before? But at least I'm not using this ability hypocritically, at least, I'm not using them for anything at the moment.

"I've never seen the boss so eager to train the newbies."

"Holy shit, a talking paper bag!" I shouted for no reason.

"Alex, shut up and listen, I'm going to preform a series of test. I want to make sure that mutation can be put to good use." Black Hat said.

"Don't tell me you have a danger room, what are we, the C-men?" I chuckled.

Flug actually burst out laughing while Black Hat looked at me like 'Damn, wish I thought of that'. Instead, he took me to a library, filled top to bottom with tomes old, big, small, new. From history and fiction to demonology and magic. Now I'm beginning to think that this isn't even scratching the surface of his collection.

"The only rule is you're not allowed to see anything that's under lock and key until I say otherwise." Black Hat said before turning and leaving the room. "Flug, help him find a decent book."

"Yessir..." Flug groaned.

"Not a fan of magic?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"All I'll say is that it causes a lot more problems than it solves. I'm a man of science, not of miracles." He said in an annoyed tone.

I smirked and brushed my hands across a red and purple covered book that lie upon an altar. Feeling lucky, I quickly flipped through its pages and landed on a passage of conjuration spells.

"The Medianoche." My eyes noticed an ornate black sword on the page.

The shape wasn't anything special, a two handed blade with a very slight s-shape to it. The handle had four grooves for a hand, the blade had several white swirls. It was nothing short of a work of art, the most beautiful weapon I've ever seen.

"That old thing? Jeez, I'm still wondering why he even keeps it in here."

"En mi momento de necesidad, la espada de medianoche perforará un agujero a través del caos y el orden." I managed to spell out.

In a flash of purple colored flames, the sword in the picture appeared in my hand. As suspected, it's a rather large blade, smooth to the touch, but surprisingly light. After giving it a few test swings, I thought that we should put this baby through a real test.

"Hey, doc!" I shouted.

Flug looked at me before returning his attention to the novel he was reading. "What?! She's defying her social class, what's so important that you have to get my attention now?!" He shouted back.

"Do we have a place I can test this stuff?"

Flug closed the book before walking to me, even under that paper bag, I could tell that he had this expression on his face, the one that said 'bish wat you on?!'

"Eager to get the blood flowin', huh? Alright, follow me."

A cellar was the closest thing we had to a training room. Rather large for a wine cellar, seems to be nothing more than a storage room now.

"Feel free to let loose, everything in this room is expendable."

I swung the sword over my shoulder and stepped into the darkness. This is gonna be a piece'a cake.

"Alright then, Flug, bring on the rides!" I shouted.

The lights turned on, each making a loud 'clash' noise for each one turned on. At the end of the hall was a ten foot tall robot. I lunged forward, sword at the ready on my shoulder. When the bot swung its arm as a counter measure, I cut through with a single stroke. Scrap and electronic parts flying everywhere.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are..."

Before I could finish my wisecrack, the bot slammed me into a nearby wall.

"The harder they'll hit." I choked weakly.

I feel as if I won't be getting anywhere if I just stay in the wall, so I slinked down and prepared another swing.

"Come at me!" I shouted.

The bot lurched to me, prepping its fist for a slam attack. I side stepped out of the way and slashed through the robot's midsection.

"Who da man?! I tha man!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

"Yes, yes, you can summon an oversized butter knife from thin air, how spectacular." Black Hat's voice drawled from the speakers. "Come up when you have the time."

The sword disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. I retrace my steps to Black Hat's office, top floor. Flug stood beside the door, Black Hat sat behind a desk in a large leather chair. He reached into his desk and placed a stack of bills on it.

"Alex, consider this my contribution to your plight. Take this and treat yourself to... whatever children enjoy these days."

Wow, just... wow. I honestly thought Black Hat, of all people, would be a lot crueler. Like crossing Hitler, Stalin, and Ming the Merciless levels of cruel. But my eye is drawn to the cash I was just given.

'Well, I could use some more clothes.' I thought.

I raced back up to my room, threw on my shirt, and found a pair of olive cargo pants. It was a rather warm day, so I won't need to throw on the trench coat. With that, I headed immediately outside with Flug. He went into a garage and came out in a black SUV, I jumped into the passenger seat.

"So, where to?" Flug asked, finally taking that bag off his head.

"I was thinking we head to Soup."

"Soup?"

"Yeah, Soup."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To buy clothes."

"Why would you buy clothes at a soup store?"

"Because fuck you, now drive!"

After buying a selection of black shirts with red stars on them, a blood red turtleneck, a pair of black business pants, some pairs of cargo pants in mostly earthy colors, three pairs of running shoes, a pair of plain black leathers, black driving gloves, and a pack of underwear, I tossed the bags in the back of the SUV and decided to take a walk. I breathe in deep, it's been a while since I've walked around without dying of hypothermia.

"Feels good... just wish it was under different circumstances." I mumbled to myself.

As I kept walking, I thought about visiting my school and seeing if they've forgotten me already. So, I recalled my steps and found myself at St. Ricardo's high school.

"Looks like your boyfriend can't cover for you now!"

Ooh, here comes trouble. Let's see what my newfound abilities can do on a squishy organic carbon based life form.

"Alex wasn't my boyfriend, and he never tried to cover for me!" A girl shouted.

That voice... Sarah? My legs pick up the pace and I hop over a fence.

"Excuse me, but let me introduce myself!" I shouted, before leaping into the air.

The gang surrounding Sarah looked up, I dropped between them and spread my arms with my leg cocked.

"Heeeeeeeere comes trouble!"

With that, the punks immediately scram. I spin around and offer Sarah a hand up. Her raspberry red hair and green irises are a sight for sore eyes.

"Didn't expect to see me again, did you?" I asked.

"Alex, you're alive? I heard what happened to your house and your parents." She said, dusting herself off.

"About that... walk with me." I beckoned her to follow.

As we walked, I filled her in on my situation, eventually landing us into a café.

"Well... that's quite the story, but why wouldn't you just go to the police?" She asked.

"Would you believe a kid saying that a super hero bust through his door, trashed his house, and incarcerated his parents?"

"I believe you, but... Alex?" Sarah looked up at me.

"What?" I said in a low voice.

She placed a hand on my hand, gripping it tightly.

"You shouldn't be doing this, you'll only get yourself killed." She hissed.

I turn my hand and grasp hers.

"I've come this far, and I don't have any other choice." I pulled my hand away, "Don't go looking for me, it'll end badly for you."

After a bittersweet reunion, I'd love nothing my than to sit in my room with a tub of ice cream and a copy of Evil Dead. But seeing as that bastard is still out there, my revenge must come soon.

I want you to do me a favor, my beautiful captive audience, that this isn't a story about a man who learns to do the right thing. This is the story about a man who keeps fucking up and further puts himself and those he cares about in jeopardy because of his actions. If you can't stomach it, then come back when you feel more willing to listen.

Imperial Hyperion will pay for what he has done, and I will tear the truth from his damn throat if I have to.

This ain't no place for a hero...

This ain't no place for a better man...

This ain't no place for a hero to call home...


End file.
